Various exercise devices are available for increasing the strength and range of motion of the muscles and tendons in the hands and forearms. One type of exercise device is typically operated with one hand by grasping a pair of spaced handles in one hand and repeatedly closing the hand to move the handles together. The operation of this type of device typically uses many of the muscles and tendons of the hand and forearm. However, in some instances emphasizing specific muscles and tendons would be useful. Placing emphasis on muscles and tendons would provide considerable variation in muscle interaction, providing beneficial results during rehabilitation from an injury or surgery, or even in the prevention of repetitive stress injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. An exercise device which may be used to exercise the hand and forearm while emphasizing selected muscles and tendons is desirable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,849, 5,125,878 and 5,611,755 disclose exercise devices which include an outer frame with a pair of spaced rods and an inner frame which slides along the rods. With the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,849 and 5,125,878, tensioning members couple the inner frame to the outer frame to supply the resistance for the exercise. The resistance may be easily adjusted by adding or removing tensioning members. With the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,878, the distance initially separating the spaced handles may also be adjusted. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,755 may be used to exercise one or both hands, with the resistance being provided by the opposite hand. One of the rods of the outer frame is longer than the other to ensure the device is operated properly during the exercise, reducing the assistance of the stronger muscles of the upper arms, chest and back during the exercise.
An exercise device which may be used to emphasize specific muscles and tendons is desirable. A device which emphasizes different muscles and tendons depending upon how the exercise device is used is also desirable. Similarly, an exercise device in which the resistance may be easily adjusted without altering the device is desirable.